Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead
by XxCanadaxX
Summary: When Noah suddenly leaves Cody without telling him anything, Cody is determined to get answers. Meanwhile, Noah has got his own problems to worry about, like saving the world. A bit of Noco.
1. Chapter 1

Noah heard a ding and rolled his eyes. It was his 50th text that evening, and it was starting to annoy him. Little did he know, that text was going to change his life. He kept his same stoic expression as he read it, but on the inside, he was bubbling with nervous excitement. He got up and went to go change. Cody frowned.

"Where are you going?" The two boys shared an apartment, and went to college together.

"Cindy invited me to a party." Noah explained as he came out of the bathroom wearing black exercise pants.

"Can I go?" Noah shook his head and slipped off his shirt. He had been working out lately, and a 6-pack was developing on his abdomen. He put on a black shirt. "Sorry." He zipped up a black vest.

"What's with the black? And why can't I go?"

"I've always had a dark side." Noah smiled a bit. "And you can't go 'cause you're you. And you are a geek."

Cody frowned even more. "That's mean."

"You are also my little pyara*." Noah kissed him on the cheek.

Cody was still frowning, but know it was more of a playful pout. "Alright...I guess. Just be careful. I love you."

"And I return the feelings."

Cody could never get Noah to say I love you. It was always 'Diito' or 'Me too'. Noah closed the door. Cody sighed and continued watching T.V.

Noah walked out into the brisk fall night. It was cold, but hot. Calm, but there was a certain tension in the air.

He stuck his hand into the pocket of his vest and wrapped his fingers around his gun. He hadn't used it in what seemed like forever. It felt good to have the cold, smooth surface underneath his hand. It always calmed him down.

Noah took a deep breath and continued walking. Using a car was to dangerous. Someone could plant a tracking device, or an explosive. Walking was much safer. Noah started running. He couldn't help it, he was was so excited. He finally got to his destination, an old, abandoned warehouse.

Meanwhile, Cody was watching 'The Emperors New Groove' on Netflix. He enjoyed watching Disney movies, they reminded him of back when he was a kid. But now, this made him feel lonely. He always had Noah beside him, reading a book and making comments on how historically inaccurate the movie was. Lately, Noah had been showing a different side of himself, and it scared Cody. He was more violent and mean. Of course, Noah was never that way towards Cody. But he had this new way of looking at things. 'You never know' and 'Don't trust anyone' were Noah's new favorite phrases, once in a while, he would go on these little trips. Dress in all black(Cody had no idea where that came from) and go to a party(Cody could never go). He frequently came back with some cuts and bruises, and the excuse was always the same. 'I got into a fight while I was drunk'. This made Cody worry about Noah and it didn't help that Noah dodged Cody's questions. Cody tried to ignore his thoughts and focus on the movie.

Noah stood in front of the warehouse. There was paint peeling off the front, and rust speckled everywhere. He walked inside. It was vast and empty, with a few crates here and there. It seemed like no one was there.

"Come on!" Noah yelled. "It's been weeks since I've fought, and I'm ready to spill some blood!" His voice echoed around the place. A man dressed in black appeared from behind one of the crates and ran towards Noah. Noah grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him over his back, but the man grabbed Noah's legs and brought Noah down with him. Noah pulled out his gun, but the man was faster. He was getting up and pointed his gun at Noah.

"Put 'em up."

"I'd rather die." Noah hissed. He tried to get up and the man fired. Noah fell back to the ground. The man smiled, and put his gun back in the holster.

"Hey buddy?" Noah said softly. The mans eyes widened and he was in the middle of pulling out his gun again when Noah jumped up and shot him in the chest. "Bulletproof vest, BITCH!" Noah grinned and kept moving, ready for another attack.

"Well done, Agent Ismari." A deep voice boomed.

"Show yourself." Noah growled. "I didn't come here to play games."

"But that's the best part." He chuckled. "I have brought you here for a reason. that disposable you just killed is the beginning of something much, much worse."

"This isn't story time. Cut to the chase."

"I thought it would only be fair-" He said fair like someone would say dead rat. "-to give you a warning. When I attack, you will not be the hero you think you are." His voice was dripping with cruel satisfaction.

"I am the strongest in my division."

"Then your division must be weak, if it's strongest is a small, gay-"

"How did you...?" Noah couldn't believe it. He hadn't told that anyone, Cody being the exception.

"I have eyes everywhere. You like to say don't trust anyone? Well maybe you're overlooking someone." Then the voice was gone.

"Coward!" Noah screamed. "Fight me like a man you bastard!" But the voice didn't come back. Noah kicked one of the crates and it collapsed. He stormed home. When Noah came in, Cody looked up.

"You're home early." He smiled.

Noah ignored him and grabbed a suitcase from the closet. He took off his shirt and vest. A bruise was starting to form where the man had shot him. He stuffed his shirt in the bag and threw his vest on the back of a chair.

"Are you okay?"

"Like you care." Noah put more clothes in the bag.

"Noah, what's wrong? What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"But Noah-"

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What did I do?"

"Everything." He shoved Cody off the couch. "I need to sleep."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Cody had tears in his eyes.

Noah got a blanket and pillow from the same closet he had gotten the suitcase from and put them on the couch. He turned off the T.V. and kitchen light.

"Good night." Cody said, desperately trying to make Noah talk. Noah didn't respond. Cody went into the room and cried himself to sleep.

Noah's shoulder shook as he silently sobbed. _'I trusted you.'_

_*Hindi for cutie_


	2. Chapter 2

**I always put my OC's in my stories, so I thought I could give you guys a go! Just give me their name, a brief description of their personality and what they look like, and if they're good or evil(I can't guarantee the won't die though...)**

Noah woke up and rolled over. He almost looked for Cody, but then remembered last nights events. He checked the time. It was 9:36.

_'Crap! I should've left hours ago!"_

Cody was eating bacon in the kitchen. Noah walked in and grabbed a Poptart.

"Noah, we need to talk."

Noah was about to speak when he noticed something. He froze.

"Noah?"

"Cody, can you hand me my vest?" Noah spoke slowly.

"Okay...?" Cody got Noah's vest off the back of the chair and threw it to him.

Noah caught it. "Now, I'm gonna need you to duck."

"Wh-" Cody heard a series of bangs.

Three bullets came flying through the wall. Two lodged themselves in the refrigerator Noah had been standing in front of before he ducked, and one hit Cody's leg. Cody yelped in pain and fell to the floor

Noah held his vest against his body and had hisband on the doorknob.

"N-Noah." Cody gasped. "Help m-me."

"Why should I help you, _traitor?" _Noah spat.

Cody winced at Noah's harsh words. "No-" He was already gone

Cody pulled himself up and got the hime phone. He collapsed to the floor again and called 9-1-1.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"I-I've been s-shot."

"We are sending people right now."

Noah ran as fast as he could. He heard footsteps behind him as he put on his vest. A bullet flew past his ear. He took out his gun and shot blindly behind him. He heard a grunt and thud.

_'One down.'_

He pushed past shocked by standers and spotted his ride, a black Ford. He ran into the road(Which caused a lot of honking), opened the door, and dove into the car.

"DRIVE!"

"You're late." The driver snorted.

Noah shot the other man in the head and saw the third shove someone out of a Prius and get in.

"There's one more! Just DRIVE!"

"Someones polite." She floored the car and sped off, weaving through traffic. The Prius came in behind them.

"Um, You might wanna look ou-"

"Hold on!" She slammed into the car next to her, sending it spinning into the median. She spotted a semi-truck and grinned like a maniac.

"Perfect."

"Are you sure this is a good plan?"

"Are any of my plans good?"

The man shot another bullet and it cracked the back windshield.

"On the count of three, jump out of the car." Another bullet.

"That windshields gonna break." Noah observed.

The girl took out a brick.

"One..." The Prius bumped the back of the car.

"Two..." She unlocked the doors.

"Three!" She dropped the brick on the gas pedal and the windshield shattered.

The car crashed into the truck, with the Prius following it.

"N-" The explosion left their ears ringing.

"What was in that truck?" Noah asked, sprawled out on the ground.

"Gasoline. Now come on! We gotta get out of here." Noah could hear police sirens in the distance.

"Do you just keep bricks in your car?"

"Well...Yeah." She shrugged and started running. "The safe house is about 2 miles away."

Noah ran after her.

5 minutes later she had her hands on her knees. "Go...On...Without me." She puffed.

"Seriously? It's been like 5 minutes."

"Why...don't you...just...shut up?"

"This was in training!" Noah exclaimed. "And we need to go. The police and whatever agency those people worked for will be after us."

"Go away. No one likes you."

"Such a good comeback. I'm so sad." Noah said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Mira grumbled and started walking.

Meanwhile, Cody was in the ambulance. The wailing sirens were giving him a headache.

"What...happened out...there." He coughed.

One of the medics looked up. "A gas explosion."

Cody nodded. "Thats...not good." And promptly passed out.

Noah and Mira came up to a house. It was alone, no neighbors, and looked very, well...homey. It had a tattered screen door, and behind it, a chipped wood door. It had a sign that said 'God Bless This House.'

"_This _is the safe house?"

"Yeah.' She smiled.

"It's very old religious couple."

"That's what we're going for."

"How many other spies?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"What about Abby?"

She looked at her feet.

"Mira?"

Mira didn't say anything.

"Come on! The one person I cared about?"

"Well than." Mira voice cracked and she ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"No...I didn't..." He sighed and walked into the house.

Cody lay on the operating table, doctors around him. They had just removed the bullet and were checking out the damage.

"He has lost a lot of blood." One noted.

"We're going to have to do a transfusion."

Cody groaned.

"Get him some more Anesthesia, stat." Another one said.

When Cody woke up, he was bombarded with questions.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you thirsty?"

He moaned and rolled over, only to feel pain shooting up his leg.

"It hurts." He mumbled.

"Lets give him another dose of pain medication."

"No." Said a female voice. "I need to know how bad it is. He's going to need to feel _some _pain."

"Okay then."

The female doctor looked at Cody again. "Lets give him some space."

Cody closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He had a lot of thoughts running through his mind.

_'Noah was going to let me die! And he called me a traitor? What did I ever do to him?' _None of this was adding up to Cody. But he was determined. Cody was going to get the answers he needed. He wasn't just going to let his boyfriend slip through his fingers. _'Why do I even want to help him? He said he wanted me to die.' _Cody knew something was up, and he was going to find out. Even if it killed him.


End file.
